


Bandit trouble

by Zunnietheweirdo



Series: Ranger shenanigans [1]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zunnietheweirdo/pseuds/Zunnietheweirdo
Summary: Will, Horace and Gilan get into trouble with bnadits. Some hurt happens, bit of comfort and them being idiots.
Relationships: Gilan & Will Treaty, Horace Altman & Will Treaty, Horace Altman/Will Treaty, Will - Relationship
Series: Ranger shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bandit trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agnessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnessie/gifts).



> Okay, this is very short but there will be another chapter, or two. Who knows. I surely don't. It also is set before "You ain't fooling anyone" but can 100% be read separate.  
> Hope you ejnoy it Agnes!  
> And a big thank you to Iris, for being a wonderful beta.

“Well this is going fucking wonderful!”

“Shhhh.”

“Don’t _shhh_ me Horace. I am simply voicing my opinion upon the situation we currently find ourselves in.”

“Gil.”

“Yes?”

“Could, could you be quiet? Please?”

“Yeah, of course. I was just trying to...

I’m sorry.

…

I still can’t believe it. That he’s actually, _gone._ ”

“ _Please._ Don’t.” 

As much as Will wanted to listen more, he had to act now, or his friends would soon end up in a much worse scenario. He backed out of the bush he was hiding in. Silently moving through the forest, he quickly made his way to the small stream where he left the horses to rest.

Will started petting Blaze. She was nervous from being away from Gilan for so long, but her training didn’t allow her to act on it. Kicker was handling the separation surprisingly well. Apparently Will’s and Tug’s presences were enough to keep him calm.

“Don’t worry Blaze. We’ll get them back.”

Tonight, Will was going to rescue his friends from those nasty bandits. No matter what. 

His side was aching, the wound was only three days old. It also didn’t help that he spent those three days in the saddle, pushing to the limits to catch up to the bandits.

Will was laying in the grass, hidden by bilberry bushes, watching, waiting. It has been two hours since they went to sleep in their tents with only one man on night watch, leaving Gilan and Horace tied to a tree. The man on watch was getting tired, but he still had an hour to go, before someone would replace him. This was Will’s moment. He left his hiding spot. Carefully moving the branches out of his way he inched around the camp, getting closer to his target, until he stood behind him.

_Time to go to sleep.._ Will thought as he clamped a hand over the bandit’s mouth and hit his temple with the knife hilt. The man let out a muffled sound of surprise and tried to fight for a moment before he slumped against Will. He simply laid him on the ground and bound his legs and hands, in case he woke up, which was unlikely, but Will wanted to be sure. He didn’t yet feel up to a one on one fight, much less against thirty. Suddenly, he felt eyes in him. He looked up and saw Gilan staring at him, mouth open in surprise.

“Will…” Gilan whispered like he couldn’t believe his eyes. It couldn’t be! He saw him fall down and not move. Even the bandits declared him dead after checking for a pulse. Yet, there, over an unconscious body across the camp, stood the unmistakable figure. Looking right at him. Will started to move towards them.

“Horace! Wake up!” Gilan said as he lifted his shoulder where the knight’s head layed.

“Wha-- What’s going on?”

“Will’s here.”

“What?!?” Horace, now very much awake, scanned their surroundings, but couldn’t see anyone.

“On your left.” Will whispered into his ear. At which Horace jumped up and whipped his head to face Will, nearly smashing into him. 

“Hello there.” Horace breathed out, his lips forming into a gentle smile as he looked at Wills face.

“Hi.” Will responded.

“But how? How are you here?” Wondered Gilan. He still couldn’t believe it.

“Not now.” Will said as he started cutting the rope that they were tied with to the tree. He pointed at the tents with bandits inside them. “Let’s deal with those guys first.”


End file.
